


【傅墨】最佳拍档 🚗

by VariousArtist



Category: Y.A.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousArtist/pseuds/VariousArtist
Summary: 设定为傅墨二人曾经是警校训练的最佳拍档（学长学弟关系），有次执行任务时傅失踪被判定牺牲，多年后再见面林墨发现其竟投敌到了毒枭手下所发生的事
Relationships: 傅墨
Kudos: 7





	【傅墨】最佳拍档 🚗

**Author's Note:**

> #70迈破车，报复文学，一发完  
> #伪警匪AU，OOC  
> #强制play，至于有没有爱情见仁见智  
> #逻辑无，文笔依旧很烂
> 
> 梗即标题；部分台词是他们自己说的，不是我编的，我只是合理地利用而已；
> 
> #现在 *回忆

#  
林墨从没想过他这辈子还能再见到傅韵哲。他亲手替他领的殉职奖章、亲口读的悼词、甚至他的遗照还摆在自己家里，而此刻，黑白照片上的人活生生地出现在他眼前，衣着光鲜，正在不远处和自己盯梢的贩\毒小头目觥筹交错。

可能是视线太过热切，对方转头朝他这边看了一眼，和周围人欠了欠身，便向他走来。  
“一个人？怎么称呼？”和记忆中的声线不太相同，对方自然熟地和他碰了碰杯，挑眉问道。  
“可以叫我Morning，你呢？”  
“这是我们酒吧老板，杰哥。”酒保主动献着殷勤，被“杰哥”撇了一眼，赶紧低头给他续酒。  
名字也不一样，顿了顿，林墨还是忍不住试探，“你长得和我一个朋友很像。”话一出口便后悔了，在酒吧说这个很容易引起误会。  
“好拙劣的搭讪啊，”那个叫“杰哥”的人笑起来，伸手摸上他扶着酒杯的手指，“但我喜欢。”  
“James，上<落日>，我请。”说完又朝林墨眨眨眼，“我待会回来，在这等我。”

酒保很快便调好了酒，橙红色的鸡尾酒里缀着一颗樱桃，的确有“落日”的感觉。林墨心不在焉地喝着，眼睛却盯着刚离去的人的背影，有点恍惚。真是他吗？怎么可能？还是……  
“队长，目标往东门移动。”隐藏式耳机里传来队友的声音，林墨这才收了神，想起本次行动的重点。  
“收到！”他将"落日"一饮而尽，谁料刚起身眼前便一阵发黑。不好，被下药了。还没来得及对外传出消息，就浑身无力缓缓倒下了。

“林墨学长…”失去意识前，林墨好像听到有人在叫他的名字，记忆里的傅韵哲站在阳光下朝自己招手，笑得一脸灿烂。

*  
傅韵哲刚考进警校的时候，林墨已经快毕业了。合住纯粹是学校为了节省资源。傅韵哲刚进来时就是个愣头青，什么训练比赛都争着抢着去，免不了常常挂了一身彩回来。林墨一边替他上红药水，一边忍不住数落他。结果那孩子挠挠头说，“我想成为像林墨学长一样优秀的兵。”让林墨深感自己身负重任。

后来两人熟了，傅韵哲就叫他“墨哥”，比他矮小半个头，还天天跟在他屁股后面，像个跟班，林墨赶都赶不走。

傅韵哲格斗成绩很好，林墨有次在宿舍里挑衅说要和他练练，他又忍不住挠头，“墨哥你这身板，不经我打的。”把林墨气的，撩开袖子就要和他干架：“傅韵哲！你别看肤色就妄下断言。老子力气比你大，以前偶尔被你欺负是看你小让你，今天就换我来欺负你！”结果没十秒就被傅韵哲按在地上，“墨哥，我还没使全力呢。”

再后来林墨就毕业了，去了一线当刑警。他小脑筋多，解决了好几个案子，仕途一片开阔，被借调去协助调查缉毒的案子。  
傅韵哲毕业后也进了缉毒课，两人从学长学弟变成了搭档，还获得过局里“最佳搭档”的称号。傅韵哲显然比林墨更优秀，他不但脑子转的快，体能也相当好，人还谦逊会做人，局里几个老师傅都很看重他。

结果有一次他们俩一起去执行任务，好好的桥突然塌了，傅韵哲失足掉进水里，就再也没找到人。  
傅韵哲傅韵哲傅韵哲…怎么会，已经很久没有再梦到他了……还是！这不是梦……

#  
林墨渐渐恢复意识，发现自己双手竟被铐在床头。  
“林墨学长，好久不见啊！”他闻言扭头，就见之前在酒吧偶遇的“杰哥”，哦不，应该是傅韵哲，起身掸了掸衣服，朝自己走来，“还是应该叫你，林警官呢？”  
“傅韵哲，这是怎么回事…把我放开！”  
“怎么？放了你等你跑吗？”傅韵哲单手撑着床沿，居高临下地看着他，嘴角似笑非笑，“墨哥，你确定吗？”  
电光火石间，林墨已经猜到了最坏的可能性，他还没来得及开口，傅韵哲已经从身后抱住他，贴在他耳朵边说，“又打算用你的三寸不烂之舌说服我吗墨哥？你可以试试用你下面那张嘴。”

林墨的西装外套早已被脱下了，傅韵哲上手就开始解他的西裤，皮带扣撞击发出一串声响。  
“傅韵哲你干什么！”林墨断没有料到事情会发展成这样，他惊慌失措，抬脚朝身后踢去。  
但傅韵哲的动作比想象中更快，他趁机用膝盖抵住林墨的双腿，将他压在身下，“林墨学长，我们叙叙旧啊”说罢还用下体顶了他好几下。

林墨胸前的衬衣纽扣早已在挣扎中扯断了，傅韵哲从他衬衫的下摆伸进去，一只手在他胸前肆虐，另一只手就探到裤子里握住了他的性\器。  
“别！”林墨下意识就想往前逃，却被傅韵哲扣着腰完全动弹不了。  
“墨哥，又不是第一次了。你忘了我们以前在宿舍……”傅韵哲的声音越来越轻。  
林墨想屏蔽所有的感觉，但下体传来的快感却如此真切。傅韵哲好像知道他所有的弱点，一步一步的，把他拉入情欲的漩涡，也拉回时空的记忆里……

*  
那是某个夏日午后，刚训练完林墨就往澡堂冲去——他讨厌汗味，回来推开宿舍门就看到傅韵哲正躺在自己床上打\飞机。  
林墨愣了一下，为了缓解尴尬没话找话道，“你要弄你去自己床上啊。”  
被撞破的人却没一丝羞愧，傅韵哲扭头看他，嘴角还挂着招牌笑容，手却没停：“我睡上铺，不方便。”  
搞得林墨反而臊起来，他本就不是重欲的人，平时连自己解决的次数都很少，一起看黄片互相解决之类的男生宿舍聚会他更没有参加过。他弯腰去放洗澡用品，强迫自己不往傅韵哲那边看，可耳朵却屏蔽不了愈发急促的呼吸声，最终还是忍不住夺门而逃。

结果当天晚上，傅韵哲就摸上了他的床，“墨哥，我们互相弄吧？”  
睡的迷迷糊糊的他还没懂什么意思，要害就被傅韵哲拿捏住了。大夏天的，林墨上身穿了件T恤，下身只有条平角短裤，傅韵哲便隔着布料揉搓起他来，另一只手还直往他T恤里钻。  
身体比头脑更快的苏醒，林墨原想呵斥几句，张嘴喊傅韵哲名字时却变了调，连尾音都颤抖起来。傅韵哲听到后却好像更兴奋了，一个劲地往他身上拱，几乎把林墨怼到了墙上，无处可退。  
“墨哥，墨哥，你也帮帮我。”傅韵哲说着就拉起林墨的手往自己身下探去。  
这是林墨第一次摸另一个男人的性\器，手里的那根东西跳动着，好像比自己的还粗一些。  
“墨哥，你是在害羞吗？”耳边传来低沉的嗓音，傅韵哲的手盖着他上下动着，少年目光灼灼地盯着他，“快一点才爽。”  
林墨这才意识到以前那个老爱跟在自己屁股后面喊他“林墨学长”的小屁孩早就已经长大了，现在的傅韵哲光着上半身躺在他床上，显出训练过的肌肉；因为快感而忍不住仰起头，眯起眼，露出性感的喉结。  
像一只准备捕食的小豹子。

傅韵哲的攻势快速而猛烈，林墨溃不成军，只能被快感支配着叹息，无意识地张开嘴，连手上的动作都迟缓下来。傅韵哲也不催他，索性一手包住两人的下体动起来。性\器碰撞在一起，两人的身体也越靠越近。林墨感觉到傅韵哲不断地再往自己脖子里凑，一边深呼吸一边满足地叹气，激动得浑身都抖起来，大概是快要射了。但他自己也没好到哪里去，傅韵哲的双手因为长期训练握枪长满了茧，毫无章法地摩擦着他的下体和腰背，快感如潮水般的一波波席卷着他。

闷热的天气，两人的汗很快便弄湿了凉席。  
最后两人一起泄了的时候，是傅韵哲第一次叫他名字，林墨、林墨、林墨，他失控地射了他一身。

#  
“当初帮你手\淫的时候，我就想草你了。”像是知道他在想什么，傅韵哲毫不掩饰他内心深处的龌龊想法。他的手指探入林墨体内，一寸一寸地开疆辟土着，“就像现在一样，把你压在床上，狠狠地肏你，用力地日你。”

“别，拿出去。”穴口第一次被异物探入，林墨皱起秀眉。然而傅韵哲置若罔闻，自顾自地在他体内探索着。划过某一点时，快感如高空蹦极，林墨忍不住哼出声来。  
“找到了。”身后的傅韵哲声音中都带着得意，他亲了亲林墨的肩胛骨，开始用手指反复按压那一点。  
林墨把头埋在枕头里，他整个人都被情欲染红了，不愿让傅韵哲看到自己丢脸的模样，“不要，不。”

傅韵哲抽出了手指，掐着林墨的下巴迫使他抬头。身后突然空虚，但下一秒，傅韵哲便把自己的下体挺进了他体内。  
林墨无声的张着嘴，喘息着。太大了，他的身体如同被撕裂一般。  
傅韵哲却没给他喘息的时间，横冲直撞在他体内肆虐起来，一边恶意反复撞着他体内的那一点，一边还把沾了体液的手指伸到他嘴里去。  
最初的撕裂过去后，快感又再次席卷而来，林墨想呻吟想喊叫，嘴巴却被傅韵哲的手指肏着，只能发出呜呜的哽咽声。  
“墨哥，含着累嘛？吐出来吧！”身后的人强迫自己的舌头和他的手指一起舞蹈，一边发出恶魔般的声音，不断地诱惑自己，“忍着也很累吧？射出来吧！”

“我唔，啊！”，他竟然被刺激着前列腺就到达了高潮。

高潮过后林墨有一瞬的失神，傅韵哲就着两人结合的姿势把他翻转过来，性\器在体内打转，林墨忍不住刺激挺了挺腰。  
两人的西裤散落在房里，凌乱不堪。傅韵哲把着林墨的大腿，便往两边扯开。林墨的小腿又细又长又直，大腿却充满了肉感，白皙的、有线条的，被傅韵哲掐出淡红色的手指印来，色情又淫\乱。  
肤色差的对比给傅韵哲带来了太大的视觉冲击，他俯身贴近身下的人，一身匪气，大开大落，次次都肏到最深处。  
“林墨，叫我名字，林墨！”他的声音里带着绝望的痛楚。  
嘴巴里的手指不知何时已经拿出来了，手铐也不知道啥时已经被解开了，林墨双手环绕着傅韵哲的脖子，在高潮里呢喃地喊着他的名字。  
他就像是一叶轻舟，漂浮在名为傅韵哲的大海里。


End file.
